My Son
by maisierobinson
Summary: How Estel came to Rivendell
1. The Finding

My Son

Summary- How Estel came to live in Rivendell.

The finding

It was a cold and stormy night in Rivendell. And the twin sons of Elrond were out in the forest coming back home. They were sent by Elrond to help the rangers and their friend Arathorn king of Gondor.

But when they got there the night before they were too late. The rangers and there dear friend had been killed, slaughtered by Orcs.

So they began there short trek home in quiet. Morning for their friends.

That was when the storm had begun. So Elladan and Elrohir pulled up the hoods of the cloaks and carried on walking home.

When they were near the exit of the forest the heard a faint cry. At first they thought not thing about it. But then they heard it again.

"Dan, what was that?" Elrohir asked his twin.

"I don't know Ro. It's not a wolf cry. I think it's a Childs cry"

They changed directions and started walking towards the noise.

When they got there they was surprised to find a toddler there. He was curled in a ball, soaking wet and crying.

"Shh little one, we will not hurt you. I'm Dan and this is Ro. What's your name?" Elladan said introducing himself and his twin. Slowing edging ever closer to the child.

"Aragorn." The child replied slowly and quietly his voice was even shivering and his teeth chattering.

Elrohir was the first to reach the little boy and took his cloak off and put it on Aragorn and wrapped him it and then pulled him on to his lap. Slowly he rocked him and began to rub smoothing circles on his back, while Elladan spoke to him in elvish trying to calm him down. Not wanting him to get ill from crying too much.

It didn't take long for Aragorn to fall asleep with his head on Elrohir's sholder with his thumb is his mouth.

"We should get him home to ada; we don't want him to catch a cold." Elrohir said standing up with Estel still in his arms. By then the rain had stopped and both twins were grateful.

Elladan nodded in agreement and followed his twin on the way home.

Elvish translations

Ada- Dad/Daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

My Son

Chapter 2

It had stopped raining about an hour ago and the twins were grateful for that. The twins had been trekking in the fields now because the forest had came to an end.

They were cold and wet, just wanting to get home. But they were still trying to work out how to tell their ada how Arathorn and the other rangers had died.

As Rivendell came into view, little Aragorn began to stir.

"Sshh, Little one, Go back to sleep." Elladan said in Elvish gently.

It didn't take long to get to Rivendell.

When Elladan and Elrohir stepped in to the courtyard they saw the father waiting on the steps leading up to his house.

They both walked forward, Elrohir still carrying a sleeping Aragorn in his arms, up to there father. Who gave them each a hug. Elladan chose that moment to tell Elrond the bad news about Arathorn's death. Elrond's smile disappeared when Elladan told him.

Then Elrond looked at the little human boy in his other son's arms with a confused look on his face.

"Ada, we were not able to save Arathorn and the rangers. But we had his son. He is called Aragorn." Elladan said.

Elrond nodded. And took little Aragorn into his arms and went into his house.

Elladan and Elrohir followed but went to their private cambers to bathe, eat and sleep.

Elrond meanwhile walked into the nursery with the twins slept in when they were younger.

Elrond put him in the cot and went to the bathing camber. That was joined to the room to start a bath.

When he had finished filling the bath up. He went back to the sleeping Aragorn, picked him up and gave him a bath.

Aragorn stayed asleep until Elrond had finished dressing him in baby blue pyjamas.

Aragorn woke up to find a man with pointy ears and long raven black hair holding him in his arms and smiling at him.

Aragorn started to cry and Elrond tried to smooth him by rocking him but it didn't work.

"Sshh little one, I will not hurt you." Elrond said in a calm voice.

Aragorn's cries gradually disappeared and were replaced by a tiny smile.

"Hello" Aragorn said.

"Hello little one, my name is Elrond." Elrond replied with a smile on his face as well.

"Daddy" Aragorn cooed.

"No Aragorn. Daddy is not here any more.

"Daddy" Aragorn repeated. This time pointing at Elrond with a little cubby finger.

"You want me to be your daddy?" Elrond asked.

Aragorn nodded.

"Then you are my son, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Foster son of lord Elrond of Rivendell. But I will have to change your name because it is very dangerous of you keep your current name. How about Estel?"

Estel nodded and fell asleep.

Elrond sat there for the entire night holding his new son.

The End


End file.
